


so you think you can love me then leave me to die

by Usnavi_Heights



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Catherine Parr is a Good Friend, Chaotic Soft Catherine of Aragon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gay Edward Tudor, Gay Panic, Good Cousin Anne Boleyn, Guildford Duley is a Feminist, Henry VIII is Awful, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jane Grey is a Language Nerd, Katherine Howard is a History Nerd, Lizzie Boleyn Loves Shakespeare, Lizzie Boleyn Ships It, M/M, Making a Musical, Mary Ships It, Mischief, Miscommunication, Mom Friend Jane Seymour, Museums, Musical References, Pansexual Character, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usnavi_Heights/pseuds/Usnavi_Heights
Summary: As the wives, children, and some of their Ladies in Waiting would soon find out, coming back to life was risky business.Mary is fuming, Jane Grey is scared, Bessie is traumatized, so are Kitty and Lizzie. Anne is chaos embodied, and Lina wants to smack her. Cathy can't stop freaking out.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & George Boleyn, Anne Boleyn & Jane Seymour, Anne Boleyn & Maggie (Six), Anne Boleyn & Mary I of England, Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves & Katherine Howard, Bessie & Joan (Six), Bessie (Six) & Catherine of Aragon, Catherine Parr/Original Male Character(s), Catherine of Aragon & Maria (Six), Edward VI of England & Jane Seymour, Elizabeth I of England & Katherine Howard, Elizabeth I of England & Mary I of England, Guildford Dudley/Jane Grey, Joan (Six) & Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard & Catherine Parr, Katherine Howard & Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	so you think you can love me then leave me to die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catalina wakes up.

Catalina de Aragon, as her name was before she came to England, felt her eyes flutter open. She was in an unfamiliar, yet familiar, room.

The walls were a light gold, the curtains an off-white. The bookshelf was white with several books on its five shelves. More books than she had ever seen, books were a rare commodity except among the nobility.

She slowly raised. _Where was she? Was this the afterlife? Was St. Peter coming to welcome her to Heaven?_

She looked around and her eyes landed on a piece of paper on her bedside table. She picked it up and read it.

_Catalina,_

_You, along with others to come, have been "reincarnated". If you look around your bedside table, you should find a phone (the rectangular device). Everything downstairs that you need to know has a sticky note (colored paper) on it. There are a few clothes in the closet, but soon you will have to go to the mall (a place where you can buy things like furniture, clothes, and other things) to buy more._

_Hope you have a wonderful life,_

_Your friend, C._

Catalina's head hurt from reading the letter. _Reincarnation?_ That was against her religion. Who were the others joining her? She set the paper down on the bedside table and grabbed the rectangular object beside it.

A phone, her mind repeated. But how does it work? On complete accident, she pressed the button at the bottom. The glass screen lit up. She recoiled. Did she break it? Maybe in her bookshelf, there was a book for it?

Catalina stood up, crossed her bed-chamber, and searched her bookshelf. Sure enough, on the second shelf from the top, was a book entitled: _The Newly "Reincarnated"'s Guide to Phones and How They Work._

Catalina grabbed the book and laid down on her bed with it. She devoured the information in it. The device was marvelous, she could do a lot with it. She eventually fell asleep reading. Her brain was too exhausted from learning everything new to torment her with memories of her last moments. She had a small reprieve from nightmares that were sure to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is so short! Longer ones are on their way!


End file.
